Pika
Pika (ピカ; Pika) is the fourth Pokémon obtained by Red. History Past Red notes that Pika originally came from Viridian Forest before moving into Pewter City. Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Red first meets Pika in Pewter City, where Pika has been causing havoc. After evading the citizens' numerous attempts to capture it, Red easily catches Pika and adds it to his team. Pika, however, is initially hostile towards Red, refusing to listen to what it's told and repeatedly attacking Red. Despite this, Red is forced to use Pika in his battle against Brock (this is due to both Poli and Saur being too low on HP to fight). Through all odds, Pika manages to defeat Brock's Onix, earning Red the Boulder Badge. Pika once again shows its unusual strength against Rock Pokémon in VS Rhydon, where it easily defeats Koga's Rhyhorn, though it does lose to the powerful Rhyhorn. Later, it assists in capturing a Fearow. Once in Celadon City, Pika becomes the reluctant wearer of the knockoff items Red buys from Blue, causing it to lose to a Pinsir. While accidentally under care of Green, Pika undergoes a heavy training regiment, and is taught the move Toxic by Green, who thinks it should know more than just electric attacks. After helping Green in a battle against Ninetales, Pika is returned to Red. During Red's battle with Erika, Pika is defeated by the stronger Vileplume, but uses the last of its strength to use Substitute in order to distract Erika while the real Pika rushes to protect Vee. Pika is next seen in the Safari Zone Monitor Room, worried about Red when communication with him is lost. Once in the jungle searching for him, Pika cries out for its master, but is relieved when Red is found unharmed. Once on Route 19, Red uses Pika as bait to try and get a Dragonite away from the HM Red is after. When Gyara joins their team, Pika is hesitant to accept the Gyarados because of previous experiences with it. However, after seeing Vee's willingness to help, though, Pika accepts Gyara as their new team member. With its ability Substitute, Red uses Pika to infiltrate Saffron City's barrier. Though unable to locate the cause of the barrier at first, Pika is able to take down the Mr. Mime responsible with the help of Green's Golduck. Once battling Lt. Surge, Red has Pika launch a sneak electric attack at the man, only to have it rendered useless by Lt. Surge's protective suit. Soon, after arriving to help Green, Pika assists Green's Porygon in delivering the final blow to Koga. Later on, after Pika sees through Blue's disguise, Red attempts to use the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier on Pika, but nothing happens. This leaves Red and Pika at the mercy of Sabrina's Thu-Fi-Zer, though the two attempt to fight on. Accompanying Red to investigate Cerulean Cave for the Cerulean Monster, Pika ends up getting sucked up into a tornado along with Red. Their second time around, though, Pika, with Blaine's Master Ball in its mouth, ends up capturing Mewtwo. Used Moves * Thunder Shock * Quick Attack * Flash * Thunder Wave * Thunder * Thunderbolt * Toxic * Substitute Appearances VS Pikachu, VS Onix, VS Rhydon, VS Starmie, VS Fearow, VS Voltorb, VS Electabuzz, VS Snorlax, VS Psyduck, VS Wartortle, VS Ninetales, VS Vileplume, VS Nidoking, VS Victreebel, VS Magmar, VS Dragonite, VS Articuno, VS Mr. Mime, VS Golbat, VS Zapdos, VS Articuno, VS Kadabra, VS Legendary Bird Pokémon, VS Mewtwo (Part 1), VS Mewtwo (Part 2) Trivia * Before Volume 2, Red simply refers to Pika as Pikachu. Gallery Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Stub Category:Electric Pokémon